The Frog Prince
by TheLeafOnTheWind
Summary: How did the prince get to be a frog? Why would someone want to make a prince into a frog? Why would a kiss reverse that transformation? Follow a family's quest for the happiness of their brother.


A/N: This is the first story I've actually written in its entirety, instead of jotting down scenes for a plot bunny. Ironically, this was written for someone who said they were bored and to tell them a story, so I did. Reviews would be appreciated to tell whether I ought to write more or leave it at this. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beloved king with seven sons and a single daughter. Each of his children had their area of expertise: his seventh son was the most learned, the sixth the most clever, the fifth the most brave, the fourth the most far-seeing, the third the most valiant, the second the wisest, and the first son the happiest. Above all, the brothers all looked upon their youngest sister as the sweetest, most beautiful maid in all the land, whose gift was sight into the hearts of all those she met.

However, the king grew old and sickly, and the question of who would inherit the throne was brought into question. Would it be the most learned? The cleverest? The bravest? The farthest-seeing? The most valiant? The wisest? Or the happiest?

One by one, the brothers deferred to the others. "I should not rule," said the youngest. "Being learned is loved, but how ever could I outwit the other regents? The heir should be my elder, the cleverest."

"Oh, no," said he, "I am most clever, but were we challenged in war, how could I stand against the opponent? The heir should be my elder, the bravest."

"As the bravest, I know only how to stand. But how will I know to retreat?" said he. "The heir should be my elder, the farthest-seeing."

"Were I the heir, I would see farther than any—but how would I see anything trapped in the palace all the time? No," said he, "the heir should be my elder, the most valiant."

"I am valiant, to be sure," said he, "but how is valiance useful as king? The heir should be my elder, the wisest of us all."

"I thank you, brothers, and, as wisest, know that what you have said is true. However, how can we rule without all of these traits? I invite all of you, brothers, to advise me in all I may do."

The brothers were pleased with this, even the eldest, the happiest, for he knew he would not wish to rule in any case; he would much rather be swimming in the pond or riding in the forest. And so the seven brothers went to their father the king and told him of their plan.

"Aye," said the king. "This is a good plan. But I lay dying before you, and I fear I am unable even to lift the will to alter it. You must promise, instead, to help your eldest brother in all that you can, for the good of the kingdom."

The brothers readily agreed to this, and held no grudge against their eldest brother, for they knew he had no wish to rule.

The king passed quietly, and the eldest prince, the happiest, was crowned the next day. However, he did nothing for the kingdom. His brothers made every effort to help him rule, but he wished nothing for it, and the kingdom fell into disarray.

"Brother," said the youngest, "let me teach you the laws of the land, that they may be enforced fairly and honestly."

"No, brother, let it be another day; I wish to hunt." And so he did, and left his learning to another day.

"Brother," said the cleverest, "let me show you how to hear people's intentions rather than their words."

"No, brother, let it be another day; I wish to shoot." And off he went, leaving his learning to another day.

And so it went, leaving learning to another day, for each of his brothers. Once each had been scorned for entertainment, the brothers went to their sister the princess, for they knew she was most beloved by them all, including their now-king.

"Sister," they bemoaned, "our brother the king will not hear what it is to be king! How will our father's kingdom last if he will not learn?"

"Brothers, I know of your problem, for it is mine as well; I wish nothing but for this kingdom to prosper and its people to live as well as can be. I shall speak with him." And they thanked her profusely, for if anyone would convince the king it would be their sister.

"Brother," said she, "why have you scorned your brothers and duties? They wish to teach you how to be king, that the kingdom will prosper and the people will live as well as can be."  
"Oh, dear sister, you exaggerate; I am happy, and the throne filled; is that not enough? Come, join me today as I ride through the forest."

"I will not, brother." And she walked quietly back to her brothers.

"He will not learn," said she, "for he has no wish to. He is happy as he is."

"We cannot take that from him. Is that not, after all, what we want for the kingdom and its people?" said the wisest, and all nodded in agreement.

"But what can we do?" spoke the farthest-seeing. "If he does not learn, the kingdom will fall into ruin and besieged by neighbouring kingdoms." The brothers spoke among themselves for a long time, until the most learned broke away and approached the princess.

"Have you any ideas, sister?"

She remained quiet for a bit before replying. "We cannot have our brother as king as he is now," she began, "but we cannot have him unhappy. He is our brother and we love him regardless of his faults." The most learned nodded in agreement. "So we must somehow make him a better king. He will never be happy as king as he is, and neither will the kingdom prosper."

The others stopped, hearing this, and began to think. Finally, the cleverest spoke. "Perhaps if we were to find a witch?" A great clamor rose up then, for witches were notorious in those parts.

The clamor grew and grew, until the princess silenced them in frustration, shaking the lights and shocking the brothers that their meek sister was so forward. "I shall find a good-hearted witch to help us," said she. The clamor began again, this time in protest, before being silenced once more by their sister's exit.

Three days and nights the princess travelled on horseback across the kingdom, encountering witch after witch, none of whom seemed quite right to her. Each felt indescribably wrong, and she trusted her instincts above all. At the end of the third night, she came across a lady at the side of the road, and knew that this was the witch she needed. The princess dismounted her horse and strode to the woman.

"O kind witch," said she, "you must help me. I am the sister of the king, and though I love him dearly, the kingdom and his happiness come above all else."

"I will help you, child," spoke the witch, "for the price of one of your brothers. For a kingdom, I expect no less."

Aghast, the princess replied, "I cannot possibly give up one of my brothers! But come with me, and we shall see what other prize may catch your eye." And so they returned to the castle to find the eldest was out swimming in the pond that day, and spoke with the princes.

"O princes of this fine kingdom, your sister has told me of your troubles. I will solve them for you." The princes began to cheer. "For the price of one of you. For a kingdom, I expect no less," finished the witch, silencing their jubilance.

"I will be the tribute," said the most learned, "for I know of many things that may be of use to you."

"No, it shall be I," said the cleverest, "that you may get the most of whoever you choose to serve."

"It shall be I," said the bravest, "that I may guard your home and keep my brothers safe."

"It shall be I," said the farthest-seeing, "that I may warn you of people approaching and the consequences of helping each."  
"It shall be I," said the most valiant, "that I may slay your enemies and protect your allies."

""It shall be I," said the wisest, "that you may better see how our kingdom needs a king, and forgive our debt."

The witch considered for a while each prince, testing them with her magic. "I see nothing here I may want, but this is my price," said she, "so I may take the most learned of you." The youngest stepped forward gravely and offered his arm, which she took graciously. "Lead me to my king," said she, and they did.

As they led her to the pond, the princess begged her to make the king happy, however she chose to deal with him, for he was their brother, and to have pity on their youngest as well. The witch listened to her pleas, nodding along until they reached the pond where the king swam, splashing joyously.

The witch was surprised to see, not the lazy, neglectful king she expected, but a child unwilling to grow up, and her heart softened for him. "I will help you," said she softly to her escort. "He deserves not my scorn." And so the witch raised her arms and began to speak clearly and firmly so the king would not hear, and a soft glow began to rise about the king. The glow grew and grew until it was too painful to look at, and they covered their eyes until it began to fade. When the glow dissipated, the only thing in the pond was a great lily pad and a large frog atop it.

"Croak," said the frog.

"Brother?" cried the princess. "What have you done to the happiest of us all?"

"I have done what you have asked of me. A frog would have been a better king than he, though a frog cannot be king, and he is the happiest now that he has ever been," the witch replied. "But know this: he will be restored to his original form only when he would be happier as a man than as a frog, which may yet happen."

While uneasy, the brothers admitted he appeared happier on the lily pad, already snapping up flies, and the witch had fulfilled her part. So the most learned, the youngest, again stepped forward and offered his arm. The witch, being not of a foul heart, did not approach, but spoke instead.

"I have fulfilled my part of the bargain. I demanded as payment the youngest of you all, and he offers himself now. Yet my having of him does not necessitate my leaving; if you wish for your brother to stay, you must offer me a place among you that he may be with me at my pleasure. Though he remains my price, I do not demand his separation." The princes readily agreed, enveloping their youngest in a great hug, grateful they had not been drawn away for ever, as the princess approached the witch.

"We would be honored to keep you here with our brother. Though the others are uncertain of you I am sure, I know you have a good heart, and will in time be as welcome here as I."

The witch smiled and replied, "Oh, I know perfectly well that I will never be loved as dearly as you are. But I will become part of the palace, in time, and that is enough for me." With that, she turned and allowed herself to be led to the palace by the youngest brother, followed by the remaining siblings.

Within the week, the second brother, the wisest of them all, was crowned, and there was much rejoicing. The remaining brothers, while sad for the loss of the eldest, visited him regularly in his pond, where he did indeed appear happier than they had ever seen him as a man.

After many years, when the other brothers had spread across the kingdom in search of their adventure, the wisest ruled as a just and good king, kept company by the youngest, who remained in the palace with his witch, and wed her. Only the princess remained by the pond for a time each day, speaking to her frog-brother, unsure whether he understood.

One day, in the spring following the wedding, the princess suddenly stopped going to the pond, and when it was searched, the king's men found no trace of the frog or lily pad. The king, sad for the loss and worried for his sister, spoke with her, but the only thing she would say of that day was, "he found someone who made him happier as a man than a frog," and refused to speak further on the matter, smiling softly, for her brothers were happy, and all was well.


End file.
